Bitten
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto is bitten by a strange object lying in the gutter with deverstating consiquences...


Bitten

At twenty-three-years-old, Ianto Jones was a healthy, active young man. He ate well and looked after himself. But what was about to happen to him over the next few days, was enough to make the strongest, fittest man loose control.

Walking past the Night Clubs at 12am was not unusual for the young Welshman. He had to pass quite a few to get to his flat. He walked from the car park, down St Mary Street in the Town Centre of Cardiff.

Ianto had worked late and was only now heading home.

As he passed the second night club, he saw a strange looking object lying near the gutter. Walking over to it, Ianto bent down. The object jumped into his arms and bit the right side of his neck, before scrambling away and out of sight.

Trying to figure out what just happened, Ianto put a hand to his neck. It came away covered in his own blood.

Getting out his phone, Ianto speed dialled a number.

"It's me. I think I've just been bitten." Pause. "No, not beaten." Ianto smothered a laugh. "Bitten." Another pause. "It was by the gutter. I went to see what it was. It bit me." Ianto sighed. "On the neck." A few beats later. "St Mary Street. By Liquid's Night Club. I'll wait by The Chippy." Ianto closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Ten minutes later, the sleek, black Torchwood SUV pulled up by The Chippy, having gotten through the Closed Road sign.

Captain Jack Harkness got out of the drivers side. "You okay?" He checked the younger man's neck wound. "Looks nasty."

"I feel okay. How'd you get through? This road is always closed Friday and Saturday nights."

"Flashed my pearly whites, and my ID. Said I was on a case. Needed my immediate attention," Jack smiled. "And you do."

"Arh, right. Nice one."

"Let's get you back to the Hub, and clean you up."

"I might need a tetanus injection. Can you give me that?"

"If Owen has any, yes."

Ianto got into the passenger seat and Jack closed the door behind him. Walking round to the drivers door, Jack opened it, got in and started the engine.

By the time the SUV got back to the garage near the Hub, Ianto's wound had stopped bleeding, but by now was quite swollen.

Once inside, they both went straight to the autopsy bay.

"Up on the table," said Jack. "Take your jacket and shirt off."

Ianto did as he was asked.

"Wow! That does look nasty. I'm gonna call Owen."

"Do you have too?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's bad, Ianto. I need Owen to look at it. I don't wanna get it wrong."

Ianto nodded.

"Owen, sorry to wake you."

"That's okay. What's up?"

"Ianto's been bitten, it's really swollen. I don't know if he need a shot or not."

"Okay. I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes."

"We're in the autopsy bay."

"Okay."

"Thanks." Jack put the phone down and, getting a silver bowl, put hot water in it, and got clothes and cotton wool to clean the wound. He began to gently wash the blood from Ianto's shoulder and neck.

Owen arrived just as Jack was washing the wound.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

Ianto smiled. "It's okay."

Owen stood beside Jack. "Let me take a look. What on earth bit you?"

"Not sure. It was by the edge of the path. It jumped up at me, bit me and ran off."

"Wasn't a dog or cat?"

"No."

"I better give you a shot just in case."

Jack watched as Owen prepared the injection. He screwed his nose up as Owen pushed the needle into Ianto's upper arm.

Ianto didn't flinch.

"Okay, I'll dress the wound, put a bandage on it, but I suggest you stay here tonight. In one of the guest rooms, just to be on the safe side."

Jack nodded. "I think that's best."

Reluctantly, Ianto agreed.

"Thanks for coming in, Owen."

"No problem."

"Yeah, thanks," said Ianto.

"If it starts to bleed or is really painful, phone me."

Ianto nodded. "I will."

"Okay. I'm off home."

"See you in the morning."

"Yeah."

"Owen," began Jack. "Make it 9am, okay?"

"Thanks, Jack."

"Oh, there's some whites in the bottom drawer. I doubt you wanna put that shirt on in the morning." Owen told Ianto.

Ianto waved his thanks.

Owen left the Hub

Ianto opened the drawer Owen told him to, and took out a set of whites.

Jack walked with Ianto to one of the guest rooms one floor below.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

Jack looked concerned. "Call if you need me."

"I will."

Jack left Ianto, going back to his office and his bunker style bedroom, below his office floor.

Ianto stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand to his neck. It felt warm, but was less swollen. He smiled to himself. '_The injection must be working' _Ianto shifted position and laid down on the bed. It was cool against his bare skin. Sleep overtook him within minutes of lying his head on the pillow.

'_It was cold where he was now. Cold, dark and barren. Strange noises pierced his ears with their high pitched sounds. It wasn't anywhere he recognised. He looked up at the sky. It was red. Blood red. Where was he? Where was everyone? He tried to call out, but it caught in his throat._ _He began to shiver, yet his body was covered in sweat. He tried to move, but it was as if he was pinned to the ground. He tried to call out again. Nothing. It frightened him. He was alone, in a strange place and he couldn't call out. Where was he? Why was he here? Why couldn't anyone hear him? Why had they left him here, alone? He closed his eyes and prayed' _

Ianto woke with a start, a bit confused. Jack was looking down at him.

"You were calling out in your sleep. You okay?"

"I….I was in this cold place. I couldn't move or call out. The sky was blood red. I don't know where I was…."

"You were dreaming."

"It felt so real Jack."

"You want me to stay? I don't mind."

Ianto smiled, but shook his head. "Thanks, no. I'll be fine. Sorry I woke you."

"You know me. I wasn't asleep." Jack smiled. "If you're sure."

"Yes."

"Okay."

Jack reluctantly left.

Ianto pulled the covers up to his chin. He felt cold. He wished now that he'd asked Jack to stay. He felt afraid. But what of? The nightmare couldn't hurt him.

No, but he could dream it again.

His night was fitful. Weird scenes snaked their way through his dreams. Red skies. Barren lands. Faceless creatures. Loneliness.

The bite also troubled Ianto.

It burned.

When he awoke in the morning, Ianto sat up and put a hand to his neck. The swelling had returned. He ran a hand down his naked chest. It felt different. Rough.

It was dark in the room, the lights were out. Getting up, he went over to the mirror in the small bathroom, and switched on the light over the sink. He couldn't believe his eyes. The skin from his neck, where he was bitten, to his right nipple was a grey colour. Rough to the touch, like sand paper. Ianto checked again. Tried rubbing it away. It remained.

Panic hit.

'_Must have been that _thing _that bit me last night. Can't let anyone see me like this' _

Ianto grabbed the set of whites that Owen had told him to wear. Putting on the top, Ianto looked to see if it covered the 'skin' that wasn't his. It did.

Just.

That and the bandage around his neck, covered all the weird skin.

The bandage!

Owen would want to check it when he got in.

Ianto checked his watch. 7.04am. Maybe if he was quick, he could leave the Hub without anyone seeing him.

Moving quietly, Ianto took the stairs two at a time, emerging at the back of the Hub. He looked towards Jack's office, but couldn't hear or see anything. He moved towards the sliding door.

"Going somewhere, Ianto?"

Ianto's head whipped round to see Jack, sitting at one of the workstations.

"I was….I was just going to my car, actually." Ianto pointed to the sliding door.

"It isn't here. I picked you up. Remember?"

Ianto smiled weakly. "Oh, yes." He walked to the autopsy bay and picked up his jacket. "Need a shirt. Wallet's in the pocket." Ianto put the jacket on and edged towards the sliding door. "I won't be long."

"Ianto. They're not open yet. It's barely past 7am. What's the rush, anyway?"

"No rush."

"You want coffee? I made some."

"No, thank you." His eyes wondered to the sliding door again. "Maybe I left one in the Information Centre. I have a locker in there."

"Okay. Go take a look."

Ianto took a deep breath. He hated deceiving Jack this way, but he couldn't let him see his neck.

No one could.

Going back to the computer screen, Jack had no idea that Ianto had snuck out of the Tourist Information Centre and into Cardiff Bay.

Walking as fast as he could, Ianto headed towards the back of Tesco and the bus stop there. He waited a few minutes then a number 8 bus can along.

'_Great' _he thought '_that'll take me nearly home'_

Getting on the bus, Ianto paid the £2 fare and went to the back of the bus. Sitting down, he put his hand inside the white top, touching his chest. It was slowly spreading. It had now moved to cover the rest of his upper chest.

Looking around, Ianto was watching to see if anyone had noticed a difference in him. No one seemed to be staring at him as if he had two heads.

As the bus approached St Mary Street, Ianto stood up and walked through the bus. A child near the front, looked at him and then started to cry. Ianto moved towards the front of the bus, not daring to look back. As it slowed down and the doors opened, Ianto jumped off and walked briskly to his flat.

Once inside, Ianto took off the white top and undid the bandage from round his neck. The bite had all but gone. In it's place was….

What?

Ianto ran to the bathroom, switching on the light, he peered into the mirror. He touched the place where the bite was. It felt odd. Apart from being grey and like sandpaper, there were also what looked like holes….three of them.

Looking at the rest of his chest, Ianto could see that now the grey sandpaper skin had reached his waist, under his armpits and halfway down both arms.

"What am I?" he whispered.

Ianto took off his trousers and looked to see if the 'skin' was anywhere else. It wasn't.

'_Why did I leave the Hub?' _he asked himself. '_Jack might have been able to help me. No, I'm turning into an alien. He'd have shot me, like they did Lisa'_

Moving into the front room, Ianto sat down on the sofa, buried his head in his hands and began to cry softly.

Jack walked through the sliding door and into the Tourist Information Centre.

"Ianto, you got that shirt yet." Silence greeted him "Ianto?"

He searched the Staff Only room, but Ianto wasn't there.

Going back into the Hub, Jack went up to his office. Picking up the phone, he dialled Ianto's mobile number. It just rang.

"Come on, Ianto, pick up."

After the tenth ring, Jack hung up and dialled another number. Ianto's flat. It rang and rang. Jack hung up again.

"Where are you, Ianto Jones?"

Walking over to the window, Jack looked out as he heard the sliding door open. Gwen Cooper walked through.

Looking up, Gwen smiled. "Mornin', Jack."

"Morning." He didn't return her smile. "Owen won't be in until later. Around 9am. Had to call him in last night. Ianto got bitten."

"Bitten? By what, exactly?"

Jack shook his head. "Don't know."

Gwen looked around. She couldn't see Ianto. "Jack, where is Ianto now?"

Jack shrugged. "Gone."

The sliding door opened, drawing their attention to it. Tosh appeared. They exchanged greetings.

"So, Jack, Ianto was here last night?"

"Yeah. In the guest room."

"And you let him leave?"

"No, I didn't _' let him leave'_. His shirt was covered in blood. He said he had a clean on in the Centre. I….believed him."

Tosh looked from Jack to Gwen. "What's going on?"

Jack sighed, then retold the story.

"What do you think bit him?"

"We don't know. Owen dressed it. Gave him an injection." Jack looked at Gwen then Tosh. "Ianto had this weird dream. I didn't think anything of it. Then, this morning, he was creeping around. Like he wanted to leave without being seen."

"We have to find him, Jack," said Gwen.

"Don't you think I know that?"

Just then, Owen came into the Hub. "So, how's our patient?"

"He had a nightmare. I asked if he wanted me to stay. He said no. Now he's gone."

"What kind of nightmare?" Owen enquired.

"Blood red skies. Barren land. Cold."

"Doesn't sound like Cardiff to me. Where is he now?"

Jack shook his head.

"We have to find him. See what's making him have these nightmares," said Owen.

"I've tried his mobile and home phone. No answer."

"Then I suggest we go to his flat," Owen said, going to the autopsy bay.

Putting a few things into a bag, Owen came back up to stand beside Jack.

"Better take a stun gun."

Jack just looked at Owen.

"Just in case."

Ianto just sat on the sofa, watching the sandpaper skin crawl down his lower arms and over the back of his hands.

His mobile rang. Jack's caller ID came up. Ianto ignored it. Minutes later, his landline rang.

'_That'll be Jack again' _he thought, and let it ring.

'_I'm not safe here. Better move before Jack comes looking for me'_

Changing into jeans and a long sleeved sweat shirt, Ianto searched through his wardrobe for a pair of gloves. He'd need to cover his hands, too, now.

But where was he going to go?

Ianto stood at the kitchen table. He looked out of the window. Then he had an idea.

Going to the pay phone near his flat, Ianto called 999.

He disguised his voice. In an English accent he said, "I'd like to report an alien," Pause. "Yes, alien. Big. Fishy. He just stole my car." Pause. "Yes. Castle Street. Near Dempsey's Bar. Please hurry. My wife's scared to death." Then he hung up.

Gwen's phone rang.

"Gwen Cooper."

"Gwen, it's Andy. Just had a call in about a Big Fishy thing. Stole a car by Dempsey's Pub."

"Okay, I'll tell Jack. Thanks, Andy." Putting the phone away, Gwen turned to Jack, "A Blowfish just stole a car, near the Castle."

"Okay, you and Tosh can check it out while Owen and I give Ianto a visit."

Gwen nodded.

All four members of Torchwood left at the same time.

"I'll drop you off, then we'll go on to Ianto's flat," Jack told Gwen.

Crossing the street, Ianto stood at the bus stop. A few minutes later, the Bendy Blue No. 6 Cardiff Bay bus pulled into the stop. Ianto paid the £1.50p fare, and went to sit near the back. He was sure that by the time it reached the Millennium Centre, the Hub would be empty.

After getting off the bus, Ianto walked down through Roald Dahl Pass to Mermaid's Quay. He then walked down the stairs to the Information Centre. Taking out his keys, Ianto unlocked the door and entered. He locked the door after him.

Moving carefully, Ianto entered the area that led to the sliding door. It opened to reveal the Hub.

Ianto knew exactly where to go. He walked to the stairs. Going down slowly, he went deep into the bowels of Torchwood Three. Back to '_that_' room. The room where he'd kept Lisa. Where Lisa died. Where they shot her dead.

Pushing the door open, Ianto went inside. It had been cleaned. The last time he was in here, the floor was soaked with Lisa's blood.

'_Jack' _he thought.

Ianto moved to the corner of the room, slid down the wall and just sat there. A tear slide down his youthful face.

Gwen and Tosh got out at Dempsey's Bar. They couldn't see anyone waiting around. They went inside the Pub.

Jack drove onto Ianto's flat with Owen. After parking, Owen followed Jack up the two flights to Ianto's front door. Knocking, Jack waited. No sounds from inside. Jack knocked again.

"No one's home," said Owen.

"My phone calls must have spooked him," Jack shook his head. "Let's go join Gwen and Tosh."

They drove back to the Bar. Gwen was just coming out.

"Nothing," she told Jack. "The driver never stayed around."

Jack nodded. "Well, we can't do anything here. Ianto's not home. We may as well head back."

Getting back into the SUV, Tosh asked, "Do you think Ianto's alright?"

"No, I don't." Came the reply. "That's why he's hiding from us."

They drove back to the Hub in silence. On entering, Jack went straight to his office. Owen went up to talk to him.

"I'll analyse the blood on the cotton wool and Ianto's shirt, see if I can find anything'." Owen told Jack.

Jack just nodded.

"We'll find him, Jack."

"Yeah." Jack looked straight at Owen. "But will we be in time?"

Owen went to the autopsy bay, retrieved the cotton wool and shirt with Ianto's blood on, and started doing tests.

Gwen approached the railings to the autopsy bay, and looked over. "What can we do?"

"Check and see it Ianto left anything in the guest room or in the Information Centre.

Gwen left to get Tosh.

Ianto shifted position until he was lying down. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

'_He couldn't breathe. Something was stopping him. He ripped off the bandage from around his throat. He took a gulp of air. He could breathe again. He looked up at the sky. Blood red. A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It felt better today. He felt as if he was going home. Was nearly home'_

Ianto woke in a cold sweat. Standing, he took off his sweatshirt and gloves. Then he took off his trousers, boxers and shoes and socks. The bandage was last to come off. His entire body was now covered in the 'skin'. Looking down, he noticed that he had no genitalia, no belly button. Touching his face, there was no nose. His face was flat. Faceless.

Fear gripped him.

What was he to do now?

He sank to the floor again, and waited.

"There's definitely foreign DNA in with Ianto's blood. That's all I can tell you for now." Owen informed Jack. "I'll find out more tomorrow."

Jack nodded. "Thanks."

"Where'd ya think he is?"

"Not a clue," Jack stood, walking to the door of his office. "You all might as well go home. If I hear from Ianto, I'll let you know."

Gwen smiled at Jack. "We'll find him," she said.

"No more sightings of whatever bit Ianto," said Tosh.

Jack turned to go into his office. "Go home," he told them.

After they had left, Jack went down to the autopsy bay and checked on what Owen had worked on. It was alien DNA, he was sure of that. But what else did it pass along with it's bite? Nightmares about it's home Planet, and more.

Walking back up to the monitors, Jack brought up a view of nearly every floor in the Hub. He didn't see anything.

Myfanwye flew over head.

"I know, girl," he sighed. "We have to find him, fast."

Ianto stood up, moving towards the door, he opened it. He knew where every CCTV cameras were and tried hard to work his way around them. He knew that Jack would probably be watching, just in case.

As he neared the main area of the Hub, Ianto watched as Jack walked back up the stairs to his office.

Moving quietly, Ianto followed Jack. As he neared the office door, Jack turned, gun in hand.

"Please, don't shoot."

It wasn't his voice. It was too raspy. Would Jack recognise him?

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"It's….it's me. Ianto."

"Ianto?" Jack lowered his gun.

Ianto nodded, looking at the floor.

"My god! It's really you?"

"Yes."

Moving forward, Jack went to touch Ianto, but Ianto moved away. Jack grabbed him gently by the arm, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't," said Ianto. "I'm grotesque!"

Jack rubbed his back. "No, you're not."

They stood like that for a few minutes.

When they parted, Jack smiled. "I'm glad you came back."

"I had nowhere else to go," he sighed. "What am I, Jack? The dreams are getting more realistic."

"I'll get Owen back here. We'll see what's going on with you."

"I….have no face. No….genitals, no belly button. I'm a monster."

"Don't think like that. We'll get you back, I promise."

"UNIT will experiment on me."

"I won't tell them."

"I….don't want to stay like this. I'd rather die."

"Don't talk like that." Jack picked up the phone. "Owen, I've found Ianto."

"Where is he?"

"He's here."

"Shall I call Gwen and Tosh?"

"No, don't call anyone. Not yet. Just get here, fast." Jack replaced the phone. "He's on his way."

"I'm scared, Jack."

Jack guided Ianto to the chair in front of his desk, letting him sit down. "I know you are."

"I'm afraid I'm not…. going to be me anymore."

"You'll be you before you know it." He forced a smile.

Ianto shook his head. "I can feel it taking over. I feel different every time I wake up."

"Then we won't let you sleep."

Ianto sighed. "I breathe through my neck. How gross it that!"

Jack smiled at this….vision before him. I wasn't a monster, or an alien, it was Ianto Jones. It had his movements. Not his voice, but the way he spoke. Not him, but it was him.

"What are you smiling at?" Ianto asked.

"The more I sit here and look at you, the more I see it is you."

"I don't know if I can smile, but I'm smiling now."

The sliding door opened to allow Owen to enter the Hub.

Ianto physically jumped, standing up.

"It's okay."

Owen made his way up to Jack's office. On entering, he stood and looked at Ianto.

"Mmm, not much of an improvement, but nice colour." Owen smiled. "I'll need blood samples, er, I guess a urine sample is out of the question?"

Despite himself, Ianto laughed. "Funny, Owen."

"Okay. Let's get started."

Ianto followed Owen, and Jack followed Ianto down to the autopsy bay.

"Up on the table." Owen got a syringe. "I don't know if it'll go through this skin."

"Just try." Ianto answered.

Owen put the needle against Ianto's arm and pushed gently. The needle went in easily into the flesh. Blood filled the vial. Four were filled in all. As Owen retracted the needle, blood still oozed out of the small hole left behind.

"Jack, keep your finger on this cotton wool."

Owen put a wad against Ianto's arm and Jack held it there, pressing firmly but gently. He thought he could see Ianto smiling. Jack's heart beat faster.

After a few minutes, Owen said, "You can take your hand away now, Jack." Owen smiled. "Jack?"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

The bleeding had stopped.

Ianto looked at Jack, his eyes locking with the older mans. "Don't let me stay like this, Jack. Promise me."

"Ianto, I can't…."

"Promise me. Please."

Jack closed his eyes for a second and sighed. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Owen stood back and watched them for a few minutes. Then he said. "I'll need skin samples, and I need to do scans."

Ianto turned his head so that he was no longer looking at Jack. It was getting too painful to look at Jack.

Why?

His eyes hurt. And something else….

"Do Gwen and Tosh know what I've turned into?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Let's keep it that way. For now, anyway."

Ianto closed his eyes "I'm so tired."

"Why don't you sleep?" asked Owen.

"Ianto thinks that's how he'll eventually turn into….the alien. Every time he sleeps, the dream becomes more realistic."

Ianto leaned sideways, so his head rested on Jack's shoulder. "I just want to sleep."

Jack absently stroked Ianto's face. "We can't let you sleep. Not yet."

Ianto sighed. "How can you bare to touch me? My skin is like sandpaper. Have you seen aliens like me before?"

"No." Jack kissed the top of his head, then whispered, so only Ianto heard him. "I love you."

Jack felt Ianto's heart beat faster.

Ianto tilted his head up so he could see Jack's pale blue eyes. "I….love you, too."

Jack smiled. "Your eyes have turned an incredible green, with purple slit. Like cats eyes, but much prettier." Jack kissed his forehead. "We better get you back to yourself then, hadn't we?"

Owen did scan after scan. Tested the vials of blood. Looked at the skin under a microscope.

Jack heard him sigh.

"Any luck?"

Owen shook his head.

"It's no use," said Ianto. "Put me in the vault. I can't live like this."

"I'm going down to the archives. I've got a hunch," Owen told them.

Watching Owen leave, Jack put his finger under Ianto's chin, lifting it so he could see his eyes. "I am not going to loose you now. I _won't_ loose you. I want to be with you. Isn't that what you want?"

All Ianto could do was nod.

"I can feel it taking over. I think I have a tail." Ianto stood and turned round.

Jack stifled a laugh. "That, Ianto, is not a tail. That is your reproductive organ."

Ianto groaned. "No!"

"It's okay."

Ianto pulled away. "I hate what I am. End it now, please, Jack."

"No."

"Then I will."

Ianto moved towards the drugs cabinet. Jack grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"Let me go, please."

Jack turned Ianto, hugged him to his chest. "No." Tears stung Jack's eyes. "Never."

Ianto's body shook.

With fear? Frustration? Or was he crying? Jack couldn't tell.

Owen reappeared, a slight smile on his face.

"Jack, remember about a month before Ianto joined us, that guy who said he was stung by a bat-like wasp?"

Jack nodded. "Vaguely."

"Remember what we did for him when he started turning?"

Jack frowned.

"We took blood from a few of his family and transfused it into him."

"I remember. He died."

"Is it any worse than what he's going through now? "

"We can try it, Jack. Please, I want to."

"What is that?" Owen observed. "A penis?"

Jack nodded.

"Wow!"

Jack shook his head.

"We'd need at least 8 pints. I'll call Gwen and Tosh, shall I?"

"Okay."

Owen called Gwen and Tosh who said they'd be straight in.

"Start setting it up, Owen. Start with me. Then you can take Gwen and Tosh's. Then me again and you last."

"That's only 5, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Give Andy Davidson a call. Don't explain in too much detail. Ask if he's willing to help Ianto. If he says yes, I'll give another pint after him. If you take just over a pint from us all, we should just about make it." "There's still no guarantee that Ianto will make it, or change back."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," put in Ianto.

Owen smiled at him.

Gwen and Tosh arrived just as Owen started taking blood from Jack. He then set up the couch for Gwen. Tosh waited until Gwen had finished then replaced her on the couch.

Ianto laid on the autopsy table while Owen put a hollow needle into his arm. He made sure that in was in a vein or what passed as a vein, then he set up Jack's blood. Slowly, it dripped through into Ianto.

Andy arrived at the Information Centre as Owen asked. Going through, Jack met him.

"Jack!" Andy was surprised to see Jack, and not Owen. "I was supposed to meet Owen here."

"I know," Jack said, shutting the door behind them. "I need your help, and I'm trusting you with what you're about to see."

Andy looked puzzled, but nodded.

Jack opened the secret door, then walked Andy through the sliding door into the Hub.

"Oh. My. God!"

Jack turned left, by the beaten couch. "Down here."

Jack showed Andy, Ianto.

"What happened?"

"He was bitten by an alien, and it's changing him. We need to give him human blood, before we loose him."

"Just putting in Gwen's blood now. Your next, Jack."

"He needs at least 8 pints."

"Yeah, anything I can do to help." Andy rolled up his sleeve.

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. This place is amazing!"

After Jack had given his second pint, Owen put the needle into his own arm.

"You're after me, Andy. Then Jack again."

"That's three pints, Jack." said Gwen.

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

Jack looked down at Ianto. His eyes had changed. Like a cats, the slits had grown wider, and now were a predominant purple with green outline.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm scared it isn't going to work."

Jack rubbed his arm. There was no answer to that. He didn't even know if it would kill or cure Ianto. So he just smiled.

As Andy gave blood, Ianto called out.

"I have such a headache!"

Owen looked at Jack.

"Just like Luke."

Jack shook his head, frowning.

"What happened to Luke….after the headache?" asked Ianto.

"He died," Jack told him.

Ianto closed his eyes.

"I can't give you anything for it, Ianto. I'm sorry." Owen told him.

"It's okay. It's going now."

Owen looked at Jack.

"Ianto? Ianto?"

"I'm resting my eyes. They sting."

Jack stood beside Ianto. "Open your eyes, Ianto."

"They hurt."

"Please."

Ianto opened them.

Jack smiled. "Blue eyes. You have blue eyes again."

"Really?"

Jack nodded, placing a hand on Ianto's chest.

"Jack, your turn." Owen informed him.

Bending down, Jack kissed Ianto on the lips. He didn't try to pull away.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you." Tears seeped from the corners of Ianto's eyes.

"Jack." Repeated Owen.

"Gotta go." Jack kissed Ianto's lips again.

Owen continued to transfuses all the blood into Ianto. Pint by pint.

Gwen, Tosh and Andy stood at the railings, looking down at Ianto. Owen put a white sheet over the lower half of Ianto's body.

"Just in case," he said, with a rye smile.

Gwen smiled at his act of decency.

"Okay. That's just over eight and a half pints of blood. It should take the rest of the afternoon to get into Ianto's system. Maybe we'll see results later this evening."

"His eyes have already changed back," Jack told him.

Ianto lay patiently on the autopsy table. "Did Luke start to get better?" He asked Jack.

"At first, yes. Then he had headaches. He died about an hour later."

Ianto tried to smile. "It's okay. I'm ready."

"I'm not," Jack breathed.

Ianto just smiled as best he could.

As the afternoon wore on, Owen kept a close eye on Ianto.

As the last of the blood was transfused, Jack sat beside Ianto and watched him carefully.

"Have I sprouted horns yet?" Ianto asked, moving onto his side.

Jack smiled. "No."

"Are my eyes still blue?"

"Yes."

"I still have five fingers and toes," Ianto chuckled, wriggling his fingers at Jack.

Jack held onto Ianto's hand. "Yes, I can see that."

"Do you still love me."

Jack sighed. "Oh, yeah."

Despite himself, Owen smiled at hearing this.

Andy, Gwen and Tosh were still standing at the railing, looking down into the bay. They all looked serious.

Jack turned to them, not the least bit embarrassed, and smiled

Andy was the first to speak. "I suppose I better be going," he said "I need to get ready for my shift in an hour."

Gwen smiled at him. "Thanks for coming down."

Andy smiled. "No, you're alright. He's a mate. And your secret," he looked around him. "Is safe with me."

"Thanks," said Jack. "For everything."

"I hope it works." Andy replied, and then followed Gwen to the sliding door.

"Yeah, me too."

After Andy left, Jack stood and turned to look at the other member of the team. "There isn't anything happening around here. You all might as well go home."

"Jack…." began Gwen.

"I'd like to be alone with Ianto, please." he turned to look down at Ianto. "I'll call you later."

Owen nodded. "At least move him to the couch, that table is really uncomfortable."

Nodding, Jack picked Ianto up gently and carried him to the trusty old couch. Ianto's eyes were shut.

"Jack," Owen pointed to Ianto.

"Let him sleep. Either way, he needs rest."

Owen smiled, understanding.

If Ianto lived, he'd be refreshed. If he died….

When they had all left, Jack moved Ianto's head, sat down and replaced his head on his lap. Ianto stirred, looking up at him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"'sokay. I think I need to pee," he sighed. "Is that through this….thing at the back?"

Jack smiled. "I don't know. Can I check?"

Ianto nodded, shyly.

Lifting the sheet, Jack checked the back of Ianto.

"It's gone!"

"Great," said Ianto. "Now how do I pee?"

Jack gestured toward the sheet again. Again Ianto nodded. Then Jack lifted the sheet.

"Wow! Ianto, the boys are back!"

"Really?"

"I'll go get you a urinal."

Placing Ianto back on the couch, Jack went down to the autopsy bay to get the container. Bringing it back, he put it under the sheet and placed it below Ianto's penis. Ianto relieved himself.

"God, I needed that," said Ianto, smiling.

Jack carefully removed the urinal, took it to the toilet and flushed it away.

"Thanks," said Ianto. "For everything."

Jack kissed his forehead. "No problem."

"Has anything else changed back yet?"

Jack looked at his legs and feet, and smiled.

"You're back from the waist down."

Ianto closed his eyes, tears seeping from them.

Jack kissed the top of his head.

"It's working," Ianto sobbed.

"Yeah," was all Jack could say, tears appearing in his own eyes.

Ianto cried himself to sleep, wrapped in the protection of Jack's strong arms. He felt safe, warm, loved.

Over the next few hours, while Ianto slept, he gradually changed back to Ianto Jones.

The man that Jack now loved.

The man he had loved from the first day he set eyes on him.

Myfanwye glided overhead, as if she knew that the man who fed her, was going to continue feeding her.

Jack looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad, too, girl."

When Ianto awoke a few hours later, only his shoulders were still rough and grey. The rest of his body was back to normal.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week," said Ianto.

"As long as it's in my arms," Jack told him, kissing him softly on the lips.

Ianto leaned up into the kiss, pressing his body against the older mans. Jack put his hand behind Ianto's head, drawing them closer still. Ianto went willingly. The kiss became deeper, more passionate.

Jack looked down at his young love.

"You okay with this?"

Ianto nodded, pulling Jack into another kiss. Their breathing become louder, their hands moving over each others bodies.

Ianto sighed. "I….am so….new at this."

Then he smiled, looking at me with those trusting blue eyes. Eyes that I had grown to love.

"We'll take it real slow, I promise." Replied Jack, hugging him.

"It's just you, Jack. No one else." Ianto said between kisses. "No other men. Just you. I only want you."

"Me too, kiddo." Jack smiled, running his hand under the sheet. "Here starteth the first lesson."

Ianto smiled.

"I love you," he whispered into Jack's ear.

"I love you, more," replied Jack.

Ianto sighed. "Not possible."

Jack smiled, kissed him more, running his hands across Ianto's back.

"I…." began Jack.

"Shut up, Jack and kiss me."

"Oh, yeah."

THE END


End file.
